Kara no Kyoukai
right|200px — одна из ранних работ TYPE-MOON, созданная Насу Киноко и проиллюстрированная Такеучи Такаши. Также известна под названием . Слоганом новеллы является фраза «''the Garden of Sinners''» («Сад грешников»). Серия рассматривается как альтернативная параллельная вселенная другим сериям TYPE-MOON — Tsukihime и Fate/stay night, в которых встречаются отсылки к Kara no Kyoukai. Главная героиня серии, Рёги Шики, обладает такими же способностями, как герой Tsukihime, Тоно Шики, а Аозаки Токо, сестра Аозаки Аоко, является одним из главных персонажей. В Fate/stay night, Токо играет небольшую роль в одной концовке, хотя по имени не называлась. История Сеттинг События Kara no Kyoukai происходят в городе , в 90-е годы. Основные места действий: — агентство под управлением Токо, расследующее случаи со сверхъестественными или паранормальными элементами, и Женская Академия Рейен. Также упоминаются некоторые, самые фундаментальные понятия из вселенной Type-Moon, такие как: душа, Акаша, Противодействующая Сила, Истинная Магия и Магия, и Исток. Сюжет Кокуто Микия заинтригован серией таинственных убийств, происходящих в его городе, и Рёги Шики, красивой, но нелюдимой девушкой. В тот момент, когда он пытается стать ближе к Шики, он узнаёт, что Шики как-то связана с таинственными смертями и что в дело вовлечены сверхъестественные силы, пытающиеся убить их. Он узнал, что некоторые члены семьи Шики обладают двумя разными личностями, знающими и осознающими друг друга, но обладающие разными характерами. Двойное сознание и воспитание Шики, как охотника на демонов, вынуждает её отдалиться от других людей. Тем не менее, встретив Микию, она постепенно находит счастье в их отношениях, из-за чего появляется разлад между её двумя личностями. В результате, она попадает в дорожную аварию и впадает в кому на два года. После пробуждения, из-за травмы головы она оказывается не в состоянии связать свои собственные воспоминания до аварии со своей текущей личностью. Воссоединившись с Микией, в настоящее время помогает Аозаки Токо (из детективного агентства Храм Пустоты) в делах, требующих боевых действий, и в то же время изо всех сил пытаясь смириться со своей личностью. Персонажи : Ниже перечислены актёры, задействованные для Drama CD, выпущенного в сентябре 2002 года, и для серии фильмов. Главные персонажи ; : Молодая девушка, которая обладает «Мистическими Глазами Восприятия Смерти» — сверхъестественной способностью, которая позволяют владельцу видеть «смерть» всего сущего и «убить» объект, уничтожив его «сущность». Недавно оправилась от двухлетней комы, вызванной дорожной аварией. До аварии обладала двумя личностями: мужской, по имени , и главной женской, . Дети, рождённые в семье Рёги, как правило, мужчины и обладают двумя личностями, поэтому мужскую личность принято называть «ян» личность, в то время как женскую называют «инь» личность. Довольно легко определить, какая личность Шики говорит в данный момент времени, потому что у каждой особый стиль речи: в первую очередь, женская Шики обращается к себе с местоимением , в то время как мужская личность Шики обращается к себе как . После пробуждения из комы Шики обнаруживает, что она больше не чувствует присутствие мужской личности, и предполагает, что он умер в результате несчастного случая. Она также чувствует отрыв от воспоминаний до аварии, и, хотя она знает, что она та самая Шики, она не чувствует, что это она и есть. В надежде вновь обрести себя и «мёртвого» Шики, она напускает холодный вид, который чем-то напоминает мужского Шики, и пытается действовать как женская Шики. Токо понимает чувство отчуждения Шики, но считает, что текущая Шики — это третья, новая личность. ; : Близкий друг Шики, который два года назад дал обещание, что вместе с ней поступит в колледж. На выставке, на которую пригласил его друг, он обнаруживает куклу и влюбляется в её безупречное мастерство изготовления. Он настолько очарован им, что ищет сделавшего её мастера, Токо, а затем находит её место жительства. Его надежды учиться в колледже вместе с Шики разрушились из-за комы, он покидает колледж, чтобы работать на Токо в качестве помощника следователя. Токо считает его следственные навыки весьма высокими из-за того, что её рабочее место, заброшенное здание, скрыто для всех, кроме тех, кто желает найти его. Мужской Шики и теперешняя Шики называют его из-за сходства его фамилии с фамилией Жана Кокто, несмотря на то, что по неизвестной причине теперешней Шики это имя не нравится. ; : Младшая сестра Микии, которая любит его. Она становится ученицей Токо из-за соперничества с Шики, оказывается талантливой в магии огня. И внешне, и по способностям она очень похожа на Тоно Акиху (хотя способность Акихи состоит в управлении внешними источниками тепла, в то время как способность Азаки — вызывание возгорания). ; : Появляясь как создатель марионеток, Токо на самом деле — весьма могущественная волшебница. Она ведёт бизнес в заброшенном здании под названием . Детективное агентство, состоящее только из неё и Микии, которое расследует только сверхъестественные или паранормальные случаи. Она сестра Аозаки Аоко из Tsukihime, с которой у неё не очень хорошие отношения. Второстепенные персонажи ; : Появление в 1/ . Прикованная к постели девушка, которая контролирует призрачную версию самой себя над . Она является причиной предполагаемых самоубийств в Здании Фуджо. ; : Появляется в 2/ . Детектив, работающий в местных правоохранительных органах, двоюродный брат Микии, но он для него словно старший брат. Несмотря на свой потрёпанный и спокойный вид, Акими усердный следователь, который ведёт дело о серии странных убийств, в которых он подозревает кого-то из старшей школы Микии. Дайске высоко уважает исследовательские способности Микии и часто делится с ним секретной информацией. ; : Появляется в 2/ . Старший школьный товарищ Кокуто, который бросил школу, потому что нашёл то, что хочет сделать. ; : Появляется в 3/ . Одноклассница и подруга Азаки, они посещают . Втайне убийца, её способность чувствовать боль с детства была отключена, чтобы запечатать её силу. Испугавшись, что увидят её ненормальность, она скрывает своё состояние, а своими убийствами, казалось бы, обретает внутренний мир. У Фуджино особые способности к изгибу пространства/объектов силой разума, которые она использует для убийств, скручивая тела своих жертв, после чего они больше напоминают раздавленные мешки мяса. Позже она также получает ясновидение, что в сочетании с её силой позволяет ей сгибать объекты, не находящиеся в прямой видимости. Фуджино ненадолго появляется в шестом фильме, используя трость для ходьбы, тогда ей Азака помогла спуститься по лестнице. ; : Появляется в . Эксперт в магии и давний знакомый Токо из . ; : (только в фильме): |柿原 徹也}} : Появляется в 5/ . Подросток, который гостил дома у Шики. Утверждает, что убил своих родителей из-за постоянных снов, в которых его убивает мать. ; : (только в фильме): Ито Мики : Появляется в 5/ . Мать Томоэ. По воспоминаниям Томоэ, он заколол её и выпотрошил. Однако, в своих ночных кошмарах он видит, что она убила своего мужа, а потом и его. ; : Появляется в 5/ . Отец Томоэ. ; : Появляется в 5/ . Директор Аббатства Спанхейм и знакомый Арайи и Токо. Они были в хороших отношениях, пока Корнелиус не пришёл к осознанию того, что Токо была лучшим магом, чем он. Хотя он повсеместно считался лучшим магом чем она, он стал настолько одержим этим комплексом неполноценности, что порой становится невменяемым, когда речь идёт о ней. Он присоединился к Арайе не потому, что симпатизировал его цели, а исключительно ради того, чтобы убить Токо, доказать своё превосходство. Хотя, в сущности, он более сильный, чем Арайя или Токо, он ослеплён своим высокомерием и не столь разносторонний, как они. ; : Появляется в 6/ . Маг, назначенный на Печать и известный как «Слово Божье», способный словами манипулировать другими, заставляя их верить в то, что он говорит. Он продемонстрировал эту способность, «убедив» Шики, что она не может его видеть, и она не смогла разрезать. Был тем, кто дал Оджи Мисае способность манипулировать феями, а сам был способен манипулировать воспоминаниями, в том числе забытыми. ; : Появляется в 6/ . Дочь школьного председателя Рейкан, манипулировалась «Словом Божьим», из-за него считая, что её подруга, Тачибана Каори, совершила самоубийство. Обнаружила, что Хаяма Хидео — школьный учитель-наркоман — накачал её наркотиками, чтобы она оставил всё в тайне, а никто так и не помог ей. Для мести она планировала использовать фей, чтобы заставить студентов совершить самоубийство так же, как и Тачибана, и на том же самом месте, но в конце концов была остановлена Азакой. ;Минато Кейта : Член банды, которая насиловала Фуджино, сделал с ней множество жестоких вещей, ударил её сзади битой. Из всех членов банды Кейта остался единственным выжившим. Он младшеклассник для Микии и был очень к нему привязан. ;Сузуриги Акитака : Верный дворецкий семьи Рёги. Ему только около 25-ти, но он тщательно выполняет свою работу. Считает, что она — настоящая наследница семьи Рёги. ;Гакуто : Друг Микии со старшей школы. Интересовался, почему Микии понравилась такая пугающая девушка, как Шики, на что Микия просто ответил, что она не такая уж и страшная. Позже появился во время финансового кризиса Микии и дал ему денег в обмен на то, что тот будет искать Кейту Минато, который, как ему казалось, вовлечён во что-то опасное. ;Хаяма Хидео : Учитель, которому на замену пришёл Курогири Сацуки. Получил должность учителя только потому, что был родственником председателя школы. Он преступник, который отвозил своих учеников из школы для связи за деньги. После того, как Каори Тачибана умерла, его спрашивала Оджи Мисая, произошла ссора, и он был случайно убит. ;Тачибана Каори : Первокурсница из старшей школы Женской Академии Рейен, которая погибла в пожаре. Она была знакомой Мисаи с начальных классов. Была насильно выведена наружу Хидео и забеременела. Будучи христианкой, она боролась в течение нескольких месяцев и, в конце концов, покончила с собой, надеясь, что таким образом спасёт души своих виновных одноклассников и свою. Если бы она не говорила с Сацуки, этого не случилось бы. ; : Появляется в . Соседка Азаки по комнате. Имеет собаку колли по кличке Акира. Её правый глаз может видеть будущие события, она держит это в секрете, но раскрывает его Кокуто, который провёл с ней душевный разговор о том, что она не должна чувствовать себя виноватой или беспомощной. Благодаря своей способности, она — лучший ученик своей академии, хотя она утверждает, что плохо учится. Её семья владеет винным погребом. ; : Появляется в . 14-летний подрывник, его правый глаз может видеть будущее, а левый глаз может видеть «путь» для достижения этого будущего. Он работает подрывником-наёмником. Его способности были легко побеждены Шики, когда она заявила, что предсказание и «путь» в будущее — не сложная цель для её глаз. Курамицу Мерука — на самом деле псевдоним, когда он стал взрослым, познакомился с Рёги Мана. ; : Появляется в . Дочь Шики и Кокуто. Она знает о мужской личности своей матери, . Её желание — «победить маму, чтобы заполучить себе папу». Новеллы Список глав * Глава 1 — Thanatos * Глава 2 — …and nothing heart. * Глава 3 — ever cry, never life. * Глава 4 — garan-no-dō. * * Глава 5 — Paradox Paradigm. * Глава 6 — Fairy Tale. * * Глава 7 — …not nothing heart. * * recalled out summer * The Garden of Oblivion Kyoukai01.jpg|Обложка первого, ограниченного издания, новеллы Kara no Kyoukai, от Kyoukai02.png|Обложка второго, ограниченного издания, новеллы Kara no Kyoukai от Kara_no_kyoukai_novel_cover_1.png|Обложка первого набора книг от Kara_no_kyoukai_novel_cover_2.png|Обложка второго набора книг от Kara_no_kyoukai_novel_cover_3.png|Обложка третьего набора книг от Garden of oblivion.png|Сад Забвения Анимационные фильмы Романы были адаптированы в серию фильмов, разделённых на 7 глав, студией Ufotable. Первая глава была выпущена в декабре 2007 года в театре Синдзюку. Фильм 1: Вид Свысока Время действия: Сентябрь 1998 thumb|right|200px Кокуто Микия навещает Шики и приносит с собой мороженое, но Шики явно не рада его видеть и, говоря, что не любит мороженое, отказывается его есть. После этого Шики и Токо обсуждают недавний всплеск необычных случаев самоубийства: несколько школьниц разбились насмерть, упав с крыши заброшенного здания под названием Фуджо, причём очевидного мотива совершать самоубийство у них не было. Токо пришла к выводу, что у девушек не было намерения убивать себя. Ночью Шики посещает пустынную часть города, в которой находится здание Фуджо, и в здании натыкается на тело новой жертвы. Она также замечает несколько призрачных фигур, плавающих в воздухе перед зданием. На следующий день Шики обсуждает здание Фуджо с Токо, так как она может почувствовать что-нибудь аномальное. Токо предполагает, что эти фигуры — остатки воспоминаний умерших жертв, но по каким-то причинам они не рассеиваются. Во второй половине дня Шики выходит на улицу, а в это время очередная жертва падает навстречу своей смерти. Решив принять меры, Шики снова посещает заброшенное здание на закате, где у неё происходит схватка с таинственным призраком. Призрак берет под контроль левую руку Шики и пытается задушить Шики её же рукой. Используя свои Мистические Глаза, Шики отрезает руку, при этом становится видно, что это протез, который создала для неё Токо, и спасается. В то время, как её протез находится в ремонте, Шики ест мороженое, которое купил ей Кокуто, используя оставшуюся руку. На следующий день Шики забирает отремонтированную и улучшенную искусственную руку, возвращается в здание Фудзё и уничтожает все плавающие фигуры. Они попытались использовать силу внушения и заставить Шики поверить в то, что она хочет летать, что полет — это чувство свободы и умиротворения. Однако на неё это не действует, поскольку Шики никогда не чувствовала интереса к полёту и у неё нет чувства восхищения небом. После того, как Шики убила её духовное тело, Кирие Фуджо просыпается в своём физическом теле на больничной койке. Токо заходит в палату и спрашивает, почему она это делала, на что Фуджо отвечает, что не собиралась заставлять их падать, она просто хотела подружиться с ними, так как застряла в больнице с неизлечимой болезнью. После того как Токо ушла, Фуджо решает, что в момент её смерти, когда она была убита Шики, она чувствовала себя как никогда живой и что хотела бы пережить это чувство вновь. Она добирается до крыши здания Фуджо, где кончает жизнь самоубийством, упав с крыши. Кокуто просыпается, с ощущением, будто он спал в течение очень долгого времени, а Шики требует, чтобы он остался у неё дома доесть мороженое. В эпилоге Токо идёт рядом со зданием Фуджо с Кокуто Азакой, где нашли труп Фуджо. Токо говорит, что она просто не смогла сегодня взлететь. Фильм 2: Расследование Убийства (Часть 1) Время действия: август 1995 — март 1996 thumb|right|200px Микия впервые встречает Шики, одетую в белое кимоно, снежным днём. Позже, на церемонии поступления в старшую школу, Микия видит Шики в толпе первокурсников и следит за ней, представляя себя рядом с ней. Ночью Шики натыкается на труп человека, совсем недавно убитого в дорожно-транспортном происшествии, из которого все ещё течёт кровь. Стоя на коленях, она наносит кровь на губы как губную помаду, улыбаясь. На следующий день в школе, Микия обсуждает выбор Шики кимоно в качестве повседневной одежды, заявив, что ходить в нем холодно. Шики отвечает, что она просто будет надевать что-нибудь поверх кимоно, когда станет холоднее, и Микия предлагает одевать куртку. Позже Шики принимает предложение Микии и покупает красную кожаную куртку. Далее показывается сцена ночью, где человек бежит в страхе от невидимого злоумышленника, который жестоко убивает его ножом. На следующий день Микия сообщает Шики об убийстве, о котором ещё не сообщали в новостях, заявив, что имеет свой источник информации. Однако Шики недовольна, что Микия говорит об этом во время обеда. Полиция находит четвёртый труп, из-за чего школа запрещает проводить любые послешкольные мероприятия, кружки, клубы. Шики является одной из немногих, кто остаётся в школе, но натыкается на незнакомого парня. Он говорит ей, что четыре раза — это уже слишком, даже если она раздражена. Шики отказывается отвечать. На улице идёт дождь, и, пока Шики ждёт у входа, Микия подходит к ней сзади и предлагает ей зонтик. Поражённая, Шики отказывается, говоря, что за ней заедут. Кокуто решает остаться, и они стоят молча, только Микия тихо напевает песню. Шики не выдерживает и внезапно спрашивает Микию, почему он остался в школе так поздно. Он отвечает, что они проводили прощальную вечеринку для выпускника, Ширазуми Лио, который решил бросить школу потому, что он нашёл занятие получше. Микия и её приглашал, но Шики думала, что он пригласил её лишь из вежливости. Ночью, Шики находит пятый труп, но только лишь эмоционально отмечает: «пятый». Шики проводит дуэль со своим отцом на настоящих катанах, но проигрывает ему. Её слуга, Акитака, отмечает, что Шики будет наследником, следующей главой семьи, несмотря на то, что у неё есть брат. Довольно необычный шаг, так как в традиционной японской семье мужчина является правопреемником. Она является наследником потому, что только Шики унаследовала особенность семьи Рёги — раздвоение личности. В её случае вторая личность является мужчиной, и Шики обвязывается повязками, чтобы скрыть свою женственность. Во время обеденного перерыва друг Микии из клуба дзюдо, Гакуто, спрашивает его о правдивости слуха о том, что он якобы встречается с Шики. Он признаёт, что она ему нравится, но они только друзья. Позже Микия находит письмо в своём столе от Шики с просьбой о свидании. Шики появляется, но при встрече ведёт себя по-мужски, из-за чего Микия сбит с толку. За едой, ШИКИ, мужская личность, пишет два разных написания имени, Шики (式) и ШИКИ (织), и объясняет, что он — мятежный импульс Шики, но в последнее время у них происходит расхождение, потому что, то, что любит Шики, не нравится ШИКИ, и наоборот. Микия обедает со своим двоюродным братом, Дайске, который является детективом и расследует недавние убийства. Он рассказывает. что они нашли на месте последнего убийства важную улику — эмблему школы Микии. После школы ШИКИ затевает откровенный разговор с Микией, предупреждая, что Шики убьёт всё, что пытается заставить её раскрыться. На следующий день Микия по-прежнему предлагает Шики пообедать вместе, оставив её в смятении. Во время обеда Микия замечает перевязанную левую руку Шики. Она признаётся, что получила травму во время последнего убийства. Микия не верит ей, но Шики предупреждает его ещё раз, что если он не отступит, то, вероятно, в конечном итоге она убьёт его. Микия в очередной раз обедает с Дайске, который рассказывает, что они нашли кусочки кожи убийцы под ногтями очередной жертвы и что у убийцы, вероятно, есть травма около локтя, расположенная там же, где находится повязка у Шики. Паникуя, Микия выскакивает из дома и направляется к особняку Шики, расположенный в бамбуковой роще, но оказывается, что Шики нет дома. Во время прогулки в роще Микия находит Шики перед обезглавленным трупом, из которого ещё бьёт кровь. Кровь заливает Шики, стоящую в трансе, она поворачивается и улыбается Микии. Подойдя к перепуганному Микии, Шики улыбается и говорит: «Будь осторожен, Кокуто-кун. Дурные предчувствия имеют свойство становиться реальностью». После того, как полицейские находят место преступления, Микия говорит, что никого не видел, однако втайне каждую ночь приходит следить к дому Шики. Так как он не очень хорошо умеет скрываться, он легко был замечен Акитакой. Это продолжается до тех пор, пока Шики не теряет терпение и не спрашивает у него, придёт ли он этой ночью. Ночью, пока Микия продолжает следить за домом, во время дождя появляется Шики в кроваво-красном кимоно. Она начинает преследовать его. Шики гонится за Микией до дороги, проходящей рядом с бамбуковой рощей, где Микия падает и Шики наклоняется над ним, приставляя нож к горлу. Слезы текут по её щекам, Шики спрашивает у Кокуто, не хочет ли он что-нибудь сказать. Но он говорит только: «Я не хочу умирать». Шики тепло улыбается и отвечает, что она хочет его убить. Слышится визг шин, и сцена переносится на июнь 1998 года, где Микия начинает работать с Токо и посещает с цветами Шики, находящуюся в коме в больнице, заявляя, что он всегда верил в неё. Фильм 3: Оставшаяся Боль Время действия: июль 1998 thumb|right|200px Девушка-подросток, Асагами Фуджино, изнасилована уличной бандой в заброшенном баре. В эту же ночь Микия находит Фуджино, сидящей в замешательстве в переулке, заметив, что она страдает от боли в животе. Микия ведёт её к себе в квартиру, где она засыпает. На следующее утро Микия обнаруживает, что Фуджино ушла, и в то же время по новостям сообщают об убийствах в заброшенном подземном баре, где были обнаружены трупы с оторванными конечностями. Позже, в офисе Токо, Микия выговаривает Токо по поводу того, что он не получил зарплату, и всё из-за того, что она потратила свои деньги на викторианские доски для спиритических сеансов. Токо обсуждает с Шики недавнее убийство и, по запросу клиента, просит Шики захватить подозреваемого в преступлении. Шики уверена, что она сразу узнает подозреваемого, потому что их желания убивать схожи. Она утверждает, что при встрече они сразу же попытаются убить друг друга. Микия просит своего друга, Гакуто, одолжить ему денег. Гакуто соглашается, но взамен просит Микию помочь ему найти Минато Кейту, друга, с которым Микия был знаком в старшей школе. Показывают, как Фуджино набирает номер телефона Кейты, но тот не отвечает, испуганно прячась. Позже, в другом месте, Фуджино расчленяет человека, фактически не касаясь его и спрашивая, где находится Кейта. В другой сцене, сестра Микии, Кокуто Азака, разговаривает с Фуджино в кафе, и к Азаке подходит Шики сказать ей, что Микия не придёт. Шики замечает Фуджино и смотрит на неё, ощущая в ней врага, но Фуджино не реагирует. Поэтому Шики не признает Фуджино подозреваемой в данный момент. Позже, этой же ночью, Фуджино расчленяет ещё одну жертву (в новелле жертвой был друг Кейты, который обманул Фуджино, сообщив, где она может найти Кейту, но в действительности он хотел её изнасиловать). В момент, когда Фуджино убивает его, появляется Шики, чтобы сразиться с ней, заявляя, что Фуджино похожа на неё из-за своей кровожадности. Когда Шики и Фуджино уже готовились к бою, внезапно изменяется характер Фуджино, из-за чего у Шики пропадает желание драться и она уходит. В воспоминаниях детства Фуджино показывается, как она одна играла с ножом и игрушками. В процессе она получает рану и истекает кровью. Тем не менее, она продолжает играть, как будто не чувствуя никакой боли. Возвращаясь к настоящему, Фуджино звонит на номер Кейты, говоря, что она, наконец, чувствует боль, и поэтому ощущает себя по-настоящему живой. Но, желая жить нормальной жизнью, она не хочет, чтобы Кейта, единственный оставшийся в живых на месте преступления в баре, сказал кому-нибудь, что она убийца, поэтому говорит ему, что убьёт его. Микия был вместе с Кейтой во время этого телефонного звонка. Кейта рассказывает, что он и его друзья насиловали Фуджино, но она не показывала никаких признаков боли или каких-либо эмоций до тех пор, пока её не ударил по затылку один из друзей Кейты. Микия чувствует отвращение к тому, как Кейта и его банда поступили с Фуджино, но он все равно помогает ему, отведя его в офис Токо для защиты. Микия намерен поговорить с Фуджино, чтобы остановить свершение её мести. Токо говорит ему, что Кейта признался, что его друг ударил ножом в живот Фуджино в ночь убийства, и это на самом деле вызвало её желание убийства. Однако Шики замечает, что когда она впервые встретилась с Фуджино, у той не было никакой раны. Шики заявляет, что Фуджино до сих пор чувствует боль и что она будет убивать, чтобы облегчить боль. Микия прекращает исследовать прошлое Фуджино. В эту же ночь водитель по-случайности почти сбил Фуджино, но был убит прежде, чем это произошло. Шики решает, что она должна остановить Фуджино. В сцене воспоминания показывается, что Фуджино, повредившая ногу, несколько лет назад уже встречала Микию. Тогда Фуджино утверждала, что не чувствует никакой боли. Микия думает, что она скрывает свою боль, и говорит ей, что если чувствуешь боль, то об этом следует говорить. Микия обнаруживает, что по-началу Фуджино могла чувствовать боль, но её отец (отчим в новелле) запечатал её способность чувствовать боль, чтобы подавить её телекинетические способности. Затем Токо делает вывод, что Фуджино не получала удар ножом, но она на самом деле чувствовала боль в момент, когда её должны были ранить. На самом деле, её настоящая боль вызвана невылеченным разрывом аппендицита, и Токо делает вывод, что с ним Фуджино проживёт недолго. Шики противостоит Фуджино на недавно построенном ограждённом Широком Мосте (Broad Bridge), который соединяет два порта. Он построен в форме полумесяца, в десять километров длиной, и был спроектирован как торговый центр. Токо была против его строительства. В этот раз Шики и Фуджино встретились, чтобы сразиться насмерть, так как Фуджино теперь чувствует боль и наслаждение убийством. Во время боя левая рука Шики силой Фуджино перекручивается и становится недееспособной. После этого, постоянно уклоняясь от атак Фуджино, Шики, наконец, может «видеть» её телекинез и поэтому может «разрезать» его с помощью «Мистических Глаз Восприятия Смерти». Перед тем, как получить последний удар, Фуджино приобретает «ясновидение», благодаря чему уничтожает весь мост без необходимости видеть его. Раненая и страдающая Фуджино пытается убежать, понимая, что у неё было желание жить и быть любимой Микией (в романах — своей матерью). Её находит Шики, которая наклоняется и закалывает её. Микия и Токо находят Шики за пределами моста, которая говорит им, что Фуджино потеряла чувство боли в конце, и поэтому пропало желание убить её. Вместо этого, Шики просто «убила» болезнь в её животе. Токо обещает Шики, что она заменит её левую руку на искусственную, способную хватать духов. Микия вызывает врачей для Фуджино. В конце Микия признается Шики, что он обеспокоен Фуджино, что её действия будут преследовать её и оставаться её болью. Несмотря на те страшные вещи, которые она совершила, она была более человечной, чем банда, которая с ней так поступила. Микия также говорит, что он будет оставаться на стороне Шики, которая признается, что она чувствует, что её отношение к убийству понемногу склоняется к отношению Микии. Фильм 4: Храм Пустоты Время действия: март 1996 — июнь 1998 thumb|right|200px После инцидента во втором фильме, Шики везут на машине скорой помощи в больницу, где она лежит в коме (причина будет раскрыта в финале). Микия очень часто посещает её, каждый раз оставляя собранный букет роз, его хвалят медсёстры за его намерение посещать Шики всё это время. Проходит время, и Микия выпускается из старшей школы, затем встречает Токо Аозаки на кукольной выставке, которая затем нанимает его. Во время предсмертного состояния, в Пустоте, Шики встречает свою другую, мужскую личность ШИКИ, который приносит в жертву своё существование. По истечении двух лет, Шики, наконец, просыпается и обнаруживает букет роз с запиской Микии «Поправляйся скорее». Тем не менее, на данный момент Шики не помнит имя Микии. Она смотрит на букет и видит линии, проходящие через розы, и в тот момент, когда касается их, розы начинают осыпаться и распадаться. Во время лечения сотрудниками больницы, которые не знают о её новой способности, Шики видит линии на них и на себе и у неё появляются видения, как люди и она сама разваливаются на куски по этим линиям. Испуганная и сбитая с толку, она пытается повредить себе глаза. Микии говорят, что Шики очнулась, но кроме членов семьи к ней никого не пускают. Токо под видом врача посещает Шики, у которой перевязаны глаза из-за её попытки нанести самой себе травму. Токо представляется волшебницей и говорит, что её чувство одиночества и пустоты в сердце могут быть излечены только заботой других людей. Токо говорит Микии, что Шики в порядке, но он пока ещё не должен посещать её. Ночью в больнице на Шики охотятся духи, которые пытаются завладеть её телом. Каждый день Токо посещает Шики и обсуждает её раздвоение личности. Токо утверждает, что состояние Шики — особенное, потому как Шики и ШИКИ были своеобразным соединением личностей и из-за того, что одна из личностей, ШИКИ, исчезла, в памяти Шики появились промежутки, и поэтому она не сможет узнать, какое участие принимала Шики в серии убийств два года назад. Токо также замечает, что ШИКИ пожертвовал собой, чтобы выжила Шики. Медицинский персонал говорит Шики, у которой всё ещё повязка на глазах, что она выздоровела и может вернуться домой, но она отказывается, потому что она сильно напугана миром, полным линий. Позже в этот же вечер она пытается выколоть пальцами себе глаза, но её останавливает Токо, которая рассказывает Шики о «Мистических Глазах Восприятия Смерти». Токо говорит Шики, что она может рассказать ей больше о её новой возможности, которая позволяет Шики «воспринимать», а также «трогать» «смерть» вещей. Шики чувствует, что это бесполезно, поскольку у неё нет желания жить. Токо говорит, что, хотя Шики и не хочет жить, она также боится умереть, и из-за этого Шики будет лёгкой мишенью для духов в больнице, а магическая защита Токо будет снята. Разочарованная, Токо уходит со словами, что жертва ШИКИ была напрасной. Позже этой же ночью, защита Токо исчезает, и одержимый труп нападает на Шики. Вернувшись с Микией, Токо описывает сердце Шики как пустое и что ей придётся выстроить своё новое «я» — основываясь не на воспоминаниях прошлого, а на опыте настоящего и будущего. Микия начинает тихо петь «Поющие под дождём» («Singing in the Rain»). Когда Шики понимает, как по-настоящему уныла и страшна смерть, она сопротивляется одержимому трупу и они оба выпадают наружу через окно. Токо находит Шики и пытается остановить труп огненным колдовством, но её попытка оказалась неудачной. Шики срывает повязку с глаз и сражается с трупом, используя свои недавно приобретённые «Мистические Глаза Восприятия Смерти». Токо бросает Шики нож. Шики отрезает волосы и, используя нож и свою новую способность, разрезает труп. После этого труп уже не может встать, и дух, завладевший трупом, пытается вселится в тело Шики, но она сопротивляется, нанеся удар ножом в своё тело, чтобы достать «существование» духа и разрезать его. Шики уничтожает духа, и Токо предлагает обучать Шики, как использовать свои мистические глаза. В обмен на это Токо просит Шики работать на неё. Вернувшись в больницу, Микия посещает Шики в первый раз после её пробуждения. В это же время Шики, наконец, вспоминает имя Микии, заявив, что его фамилия звучит как у французского поэта. После окончания титров таинственный человек в тёмном плаще посетил троих людей. Он показывается с Фуджо Кирие (из фильма 1), которой исцеляет её тело, и она может двигаться; с Фуджино Асагами (из фильма 3), исцелив рану спины; и поверг окровавленного парня. Когда все три спросили, кто он такой, он отвечает: «маг, Сорен Арайя». Фильм 5: Спираль Парадокса Время действия: Ноябрь 1998 thumb|right|200px Арка Шики В середине ночи, Энджо Томоэ убивает своих родителей, зарезав их в приступе ярости, после чего в панике выбежал из квартиры. Вскоре после этого бездомный вор находит тела, но когда он возвращается с полицией, он, к своему удивлению, обнаруживает их в полном здравии. Некоторое время спустя Шики помогает отбиться Томоэ от нескольких школьных хулиганов, которые напали на него. Он быстро просит её спрятать его, восторженно утверждая, что он убийца. Шики соглашается и просто говорит, что она «такая же, как и он». Он удивлён тем, как легко она это восприняла. В течение следующего месяца Томоэ остаётся у Шики, Шики целый день пропадает на улице, приходя лишь ночью, а Томоэ ждёт репортаж об убийстве его родителей. В это время Томоэ замечает странного человека в красной шляпе и пальто, следующего за Шики. Томоэ предупреждает её об этом факте, что она лениво пропускает. Когда у них происходит спор по этому поводу, Томоэ утверждает, что любит её и, так как у него нет больше никаких ценностей, готов умереть за неё. Шики отказывается от его предложения и просит его подумать, где бы он чувствовал себя по-настоящему дома. Томоэ чувствует, что он не может больше скрываться у Шики, и уходит. Вскоре после этого Томоэ был потрясён, увидев, что его мать ещё жива. Растерявшись, он возвращается к Шики. Убедившись в том, что Томоэ совершил убийство, Шики вместе с ним возвращается в его жилище, в апартаменты Огава: зловещий, круговой комплекс красного цвета, строительство которого было завершено совсем недавно. Когда они входят в лифт, Шики замечает, что они поднимаются по спирали. Достигнув четвёртого этажа, Шики настаивает войти в квартиру Томоэ, не звоня. Внутри, они встретились с семьёй Томоэ, даже с другим Томоэ, и видели последние минуты жизни семьи, когда мать Томоэ совершает убийство-самоубийство. Шики объясняет, что это просто имитация, куклы оживают утром и вынуждены неоднократно переживать свой последний день. И из-за того, что в дверь не позвонили, они продолжали действовать, как если бы к ним не приходили гости. Затем Шики отводит Томоэ в противоположную сторону комплекса, в его «настоящий дом». Она объясняет, что, когда лифт начал работать в связи с окончанием строительством, никто из жителей не заметил, что лифт вращается. Из-за того, что он поворачивается на 180 градусов, его двери ведут к другим квартирам. Когда они доходят до настоящей квартиры Томоэ, они обнаруживают гнилые трупы его родителей. Эта сторона комплекса используется для хранения трупов. Это вторжение приводит к тому, что тела других умерших жителей комплекса напали на них, когда они вышли из квартиры. Шики легко разрезает их, а потом сталкивается с Сорен Арайей. Появляется короткий флешбек, в котором Шики ранее сражалась с Сорен, во втором фильме. Сорен объясняет, что он контролирует комплекс в рамках эксперимента, в котором он использует здание для имитации «миниатюрного мира, который заканчивается за один день». После того, как все жители убили друг друга, последние полгода он заставлял их повторять моменты их смерти, надеясь, что произойдут какие-либо отклонения в произошедших событиях. Он также рассказывает, что это он был тем, кто заставлял Кирие и Фуджино в предыдущих фильмах атаковать Шики, как её противоположностей, в надежде, что он может заставить её признать свой «Исток» («Origins»). Благодаря их ранней встрече, Сорен решил захватить её сейчас. Мистические глаза Шики не в состоянии видеть линии на теле Сорена из-за его большого возраста (его Исток — «Неподвижность») и мистических артефактов в левой руке. Она атакует, несмотря на то, что не в состоянии прорваться через его защиту, и, в конце концов, она терпит поражение от него, и поглощается в здание. Томоэ, единственный свидетель всего этого, хватает нож Шики и убегает обратно к ней домой. Арка Микии Токо получает наводку от друга в полиции о таинственном отчёте грабителя, который, вломившись в квартиру, обнаружил убитую семейную пару. Однако, когда полиция последовала за ним и позвонила в дверь этой квартиры, человек, которого грабитель видел мёртвым, ответил как будто ничего не произошло. Особый интерес возникает от Томоэ, сына этой пары, которые отсутствует. Токо просит Микию, который только что вернулся спустя месяц обучения в пригородной автошколе и получил лицензию, разобраться в ситуации. Микия находит строительные планы этого странного жилого дома, из двух отдельных полукруглых зданий, которые разделены друг от друга в вестибюле, в котором только один центральный лифт, и сообщает об этом Токо и Шики. Микия также сообщает, что лифт был нерабочим в первый месяц, а также находит подробную справочную информацию о 30 из 50 семей, проживающих в здании. Акитака передаёт Микии катану семьи Шики, прося передать Шики. Токо просит её не собирать меч в её резиденции, так как меч с такой богатой историей срежет все магические барьеры. Токо и Микия заходят и исследуют здание, Токо говорит, что она помогла проектировать его и что есть причина того, что только 30 из 50 семей были найдены, остальные семьи — фальшивые, воспользовавшись записями уже умерших людей. Микия на автомате отмечает странную архитектуру здания, которая, объясняет Токо, была специально разработана именно таким образом, чтобы жители сошли с ума. Микия, выйдя на 4-м этаже, впал в замешательство из-за странной планировки здания и ещё больше путается, когда он проверяет квартиру 405 и находит там семью Томоэ, хотя предполагается, что живут в противоположной стороне, в квартире 410. По просьбе Токо, поднимается наверх, и с удивлением обнаруживает, что он находится на 6-м этаже, а не 5-ом, хотя поднялся только на один этаж. Токо говорит ему, такая путаница связана с лифтом, вращающимся на 180 градусов при подъёме, и благодаря особому устройству лестницы. В итоге, после того как лифт заработал, квартиры фактически поменялись местами. Затем Микия снова посещает квартиру Шики, но находит там Томоэ. Он говорит Томоэ, что он будет искать пропавшую Шики и спрашивает Томоэ о его мотивах помощи, в спасении Шики. Микия берёт с собой Томоэ при условии, что они зайдут в одно место, несмотря на несогласие с намерениями Томоэ делать это только ради Шики. Микия приводит Томоэ к это дому, где он жил в детстве, там Томоэ восстанавливает свои воспоминания и понимает, что у него есть дом и он будет сражаться ради себя, а не Шики. Микия и Томоэ идут к жилому комплексу, чтобы спасти Шики. Они разделяются перед входом, решив пойти разными маршрутами, а также решив, что они больше никогда не встретятся снова после расставания, так что ни один из них будет чувствовать себя виноватым, если что-то случится с другим. После прощания с Томоэ Микия входит в здание и сталкивается с Корнелиусом. Несмотря на то, что Микия умудряется ударить ножом Корнелиуса, на него это не производит сильного эффекта. Корнелиус перекладывает свою ненависть к Токо на Микию, даже действуя, как если бы он был Токо, и непрерывно бьёт его головой о стену, доведя Микию до бессознательного состояния. Финальная Арка Токо добирается до апартаментов Огава прежде Микии и Томоэ, но оказалась убита в бою. Её голову временно поддерживают в живом состоянии в банке, однако Корнелиус настаивает на том, чтобы лично убить её. Корнелиус покидает подвал вместе с головой Токо. Он встречает Микию, который заходит через главный вход, отвлекая внимания от Томоэ. Между тем, Томоэ попадает в подземную лабораторию, где он находит свой мозг в сосуде осознавая, что его «тело» — это марионетка. Томоэ направляется на десятый этаж, где была Шики, неся с собой катану. Томоэ пронзает сердце Сорена, однако погибает от его руки. Но перед смертью он видит размытую фигуру, напоминающую Шики. В это же время в холл снова приходит Токо, объясняя Корнелиусу, что она сделала марионетку, являющуюся точной копией самой себя. Корнелиус понимает, что смерть её старого тела оказалось спусковым механизмом, который пробудил новое тело. Токо убивает Корнелиуса и сталкивается с Сореном. Сорен спрашивает, намерена ли Токо выступить против него, на что она отвечает, что она уже проиграла когда умерла. Она говорит, что тем кто остановит его будет Шики. Потом она гадает о реальной цели Сорена в использовании жилого комплекса, путём представления Тайцзи (используя Шики (инь), чтобы достичь Спирали Источника и конца мира). Сорен соглашается и говорит, что он запечатал её вне пространства, что лишь приводит к насмешливому смеху Токо. Она объясняет, что лучше бы он запечатал её в бетоне, так как такая преграда не будет долго сдерживать Шики. В этот же момент приходит Шики с катаной, вступает в с Сореном и, наконец, убивает его. As Souren was dissolving slowly, he discusses with Toko his reason of ending the world is that he wanted to records the deaths of all humans and a conclusion to his deed. With that he achieves happiness for giving meaning to meaningless deaths of the human race. Показываются Шики и Томоэ, как зеркальное отображение друг друга, представляя собой две противоположные стороны Тайцзи, не ясно, реальность ли это или представление. Титры. После титров, Микия приходит в квартиру Шики и использует ключ, что дал ему Томоэ, чтобы войти. Шики замечает, что это несправедливо, что у неё нет ключа от его квартиры. Фильм 6: Мелодия Забвения Время действия: январь 1999 thumb|right|200px Фильм начинается с описания Азаки, кто она и как планирует завоевать любовь Микии, несмотря на наличие близкой к нему, опасной женщины по имени Рёги Шики. После этого Шики отправляется в школу Азаки, Академию Рейен, во время зимнего перерыва, чтобы помочь расследовать дело о феях, крадущих воспоминания учеников, и о подозрительном самоубийстве. У них сразу же происходит разлад, так как Азака влюблена в своего брата (Микию) и считает Шики соперницей. Во время прогулки по окрестностям школы Шики замечает фею и гонится за ней. Азака не способна видеть фей и остаётся одна, когда на неё нападает неизвестный человек и крадёт часть её памяти. Она очнулась только вечером, не помня о том, что произошло. Они обнаруживают, что маг, использующий фей, пытается стереть воспоминания каждого, кто знал об этом случае, но у школы имеются письменные упоминания о расследовании. Азака идёт одна проверить место самоубийства в старом здании, так как Шики не хочет просыпаться так рано. В это время Оджи встречает её и просит Азаку помолиться вместе с ней в церкви. После молитвы она раскрывает, что именно она использовала фей, чтобы стереть у всех воспоминания, и пыталась сделать это с Азакой, и что именно она убила Хаяму Хидео (учителя, без вести пропавшего) и использовала его тело, чтобы создать фей (так как для их создания нужен труп). Азако теряет сознание из-за подобравшейся сзади феи, но она сохраняет свои воспоминания, а её находит Курогири Сацуки, учитель, заменивший Хаяму Хидео. Шики приходит и говорит Азаке, что все студенты класса Каори исчезли. Азака говорит, что она собирается проверить место самоубийство, но Курогири подозрительно говорит ей, что там ничего нет… и когда она добирается туда, то обнаруживает, что большая часть здания таинственным образом исчезла без следа. Не сумев найти следов Оджи, Азака ложится спать, и через некоторое время её будит собака, оставленная её соседкой по комнате. Шики говорит ей, что у неё есть сообщение от Микии, в котором говорится о настоящей личности Курогири: он — маг, известный как «Слово Божье»; а также о причине смерти Хаямы Хидео. Беря плеер и наушники Шики, Азака проходит мимо Курогири без влияния его способности, и направляется к месту самоубийства, обнаружив там пропавших учениц. Они находятся в трансе, с зажжёнными спичками и открытыми канистрами с бензином. Оджи хочет заставить их совершить самоубийство таким же способом, как Каори. Азака и Оджи встречаются в часовне, а Шики мерится силами с Курогири. Азака пытается убедить Оджи остановится, говоря, что Хаями умер от сердечного приступа из-за употребления наркотиков и что информация, которую она получила от фей, была только слухами, распространёнными среди учениц, а чтобы она пришла к неправильному выводу, Курогири украл её память в первую очередь. Оджи отказывается остановиться и пытается убить её с помощью фей, но они восстают против неё, и Азака уничтожает их и источник магии. Курогири говорит, что Сорен просил его вернуться в Японию, чтобы вернуть память Шики, после чего Шики пытается убить его, но Курогири просто говорит: «Ты не видишь меня», и Шики не может его увидеть. После того, как всё успокоилось, Микия говорит Азаке, что Каори в больнице пришла в сознание. Автобус прибывает, но вместо того, чтобы сесть на него, Азака уводит Микию в сторону и настаивает на свидании (Фильм 3, Микия должен был встретиться с Азакой, но посылает Шики сказать ей, что он не сможет придти). Ночью Азака во сне вспоминает детство и почему и как она влюбилась в Микию. Восстановление памяти Шики с помощью Слова Божьего, а также то, что случилось с ним после событий фильма, осталось необъяснённым, хотя в оригинальной новелле о нём рассказывается гораздо больше, и что он был убит одной из своих учениц. thumb|Kara no Kyoukai Remix Он был выпущен, 14 марта 2009 года. в этом сборнике ремиксов, включены ключевые темы и сцены из первых шести фильмов за один час, в хронологическом порядке, начиная со 2-го фильма, а затем 4, 3, 1, 5 и 6. В основном, это нарезка уже существующих сцен, но также есть несколько новых сцен. Фильм 7: Расследование Убийства (Часть 2) Время действия: февраль 1999 thumb|right|200px Действие фильма проходит после после Мелодия Забвения, происходит новая волна жестоких убийств, о них известно Шики и Дайске, двоюродному брату Микии, который расследовал прошлые убийства. Шики в поисках убийцы бродит по переулкам делового района и отражает нападение местных бандитов, в то время как Микия, всё больше и больше беспокоясь о ней, начинает собственное расследование, которое приводит его к наркоторговцам и проституткам. Преступник, Ширазуми Лио, находит Шики первым, но в результате драки с ней теряет руку и, отступив, обнаруживает Микию в своей квартире, которая стала местом поклонения Шики. Она попадает в плен и её пытает Лио, всё ещё сражающимся со своей тягой к убийству. Её спасение зависит от Микии, который может постигнуть непреодолимую тягу Лио. Эпилог / Kara no Kyoukai Микия в одиночестве идёт по дороге, в снежную ночь, так же, как когда он впервые встретился с Шики. Он встречает Шики, стоящую на том же самом месте, где она была, когда они впервые встретились годы назад. Шики разъясняет ему о своём раздвоении личности и заявляет, что есть третья личность, которая сейчас с ним разговаривает. Это Шики не Шики (式), которую мы знаем по семи фильмам, а на самом деле самая первая Шики, с которой встретился Микия, когда он шёл ночью по заснеженной дороге четыре года назад. После объяснения, что другая Шики (式) не помнит тот день встречи так же, как она никогда вспомнит эту ночь, и просит его не говорить ей о том, что именно она — причина жажды убийств Шики, а не ШИКИ. Причина, по которой третья Шики хотела встретиться с Микией, заключается в том, что она могла и хотела исполнить его желания; однако Микия заявил, что он доволен своей нынешней жизнью и ему нечего желать. Шики находит это странным, ведь он мог бы пожелать вылечить рану, которую ему нанёс Лио. В конце фильма она исчезает перед Микией, и он уходит. thumb|224px ;Кольцо Мёбиуса Кокуто Микия, предотвратив гибель мужчины с помощью Сео Шизуне, узнаёт от неё, что она «увидела» его смерть и что это произошло благодаря её способности предвидеть будущее. Она жалуется ему, что обладая даром предвидения типа «Предсказание», ей приходится страдать от боли, дважды видя смерть близких. К тому же она чувствует вину за то, что благодаря своему дару она получает высшие баллы по всем предметам, даже при отсутствии знания в данном материале. Кокуто объясняет ей, что её способность не столь экстраординарна, как она думает, и что это своего рода прогноз будущего, то что могут делать и обычные люди на основе текущей информации. Приободрённая Сое покидает Микию, напоследок предупредив, что если он продолжит встречаться с Шики, его будет ждать беда. Камекура Мицуру, под псевдонимом Курамицу Мерука, работает подрывником, выполняя заказы от определённых лиц, и чья работа всегда успешна на 100 %. Это потому, что он обладает даром предвидения типа «Расчёт», при котором он совершает определённые действия, чтобы сбылось определённое будущее. Своим правым глазом он мог видеть идеальное завершение дел. В то же время методы, которыми он мог дойти до идеального конца — настоящее — проецировались в его левом глазу. Из-за этой способности, он стал уверен, что будущее, которое он видит, не изменить и что он действует ради увиденного результата. Фактически он стал рабом своего собственного будущего. После того, как Шики становится свидетелем одного из его взрывов, Мицуру неоднократно пытается убить её, пока она не «убивает» его видение будущего, которое он увидел во время своей последней попытке убить её. Это полностью меняет будущее и бомба Мицуру неожиданно отключается и взрывается на 5 минут позже предсказанного времени, что даёт Шики время, чтобы поймать его. Оказывается, что Мицуру — это лишь 14-летний подросток и Шики отпускает его, узнав, что его правый глаз больше не имеет способности «видеть» будушее. Мицуру вынужден бросить свою деятельность подрывника. ;Связь Мёбиуса Спустя десять лет после событий Kara no Kyouka, обвешанного долгами Мицуру нанимает Шики, которая стала главой семьи Рёги. Отметив, что Рёги Мана, дочь Шики, спасла его от жалкой участи, он вместе с ней идёт к Матери Мифунэ. Музыкальные композиции : Музыкальные темы в аниме исполняет Kalafina — проект, основанный композитором Юки Каджиура. * ** «oblivious» * ** * ** * ** «ARIA» * ** «sprinter» * ** «fairytale» * ** «seventh heaven» * ** «snow falling» * ** « » * Future Gospel Extra Chorus ** «dolce» Трейлеры Kara no Kyoukai PV - anime trailer|Kara no Kyoukai Дебютный трейлер Kara no Kyoukai Final Chapter PV|Epilogue:Final Chapter Blu-Ray Box трейлер The Garden of sinners|the Garden of sinners Blu-Ray Box трейлер Kara no Kyoukai Mirai Fukuin Trailer| Mirai Fukuin трейлер Kara no Kyoukai Mirai Fukuin 2nd Trailer|Mirai Fukuin трейлер 2 未来福音 CM 30sec|Mirai Fukuin 3-ий трейлер 空の境界 未来福音 PV4|Mirai Fukuin 4-ый трейлер Kara no Kyoukai Mirai Fukuin Extra Chorus Trailer CM|Mirai Fukuin Дополнительный трейлер Kara No Kyoukai Mirai Fukuin Trailer 4 CM|Fukuin 4-ый рекламный трейлер Хронология событий ;1995 ;Март ;*Микия впервые встречает 「 」 снежной ночью . :;Апрель ;*Шики поступает в старшую школу и знакомится с Микией. :;Сентябрь ;*В городе начинают происходить жуткие убийства. Главный подозреваемый — Шики, но Микия так не думает. ;1996 ;Январь ;*Recalled out summer — Вступление. ШИКИ встречает Мать Мифунэ, которая предостерегает его от неминуемой смерти. :;Февраль ;*Шики попадает в дорожно-транспортное происшествие и проводит два года в больнице в состоянии комы. ;1998 ;Март ;*Микия поступает в университет после окончания школы. :;Май ;*Микия видит на выставке одну из кукол Токо. ;*Микия встречает Токо. ;*Микия бросает университет на середине обучения. :;Июнь ;*Шики просыпается. После выписки из больницы Шики соглашается работать на Токо. :;Июль ;*Шики противостоит убийце, который может сгибать предметы. :;Август ;*recalled out summer — Кольцо Мёбиуса. Шики встречается с сумасшедшим подрывником, в то время как Микия встречает Шизуне Сео. ;*recalled out summer — Кошка. Микия на время оставляет кошку с Шики, чтобы позаботилась о ней. :;Сентябрь ;*Самоубийства, происходящие в здании, населённом призраками. :;Октябрь ;*recalled out summer — Дневной Свет. Миязуки вспоминает о самоубийстве одной из своих подруг, ставшей жертвой в здании Фуджо, и неожиданно встречает Фуджино. :;Ноябрь ;*Томое Энджо убегает из дома после того, как убил кого-то. Его дом, кажется, повторяет смерти его жителей. :;Декабрь ;*recalled out summer — Читая Молитву. Шики и Микия посещают храм ;1999 ;Январь ;*Маг, находящийся в женской академии, использует фей, порождая хаос. Шики посылают помочь сестре Микии, Азаке. :;Февраль ;*Убийства двухлетней давности возобновляются, и Шики, наконец, сталкивается с убийцей. :;Март ;*Микия снова встречает третью личность Шики. ;2010 ;*recalled out summer — Связь Мёбиуса. Рёги Мана и Мицуру Камекура встречают Мать Мифунэ. Разработка Первоначально серия началась в октябре 1998 года. Первые пять глав были выложены онлайн на сайте Такебоки (竹箒), а две заключительные главы были представлены на Комикете 56 в 1999 году. Насу и Такэути впоследствии основали TYPE-MOON, а в 2001 году выпустили первые 3 главы в качестве бонуса на диске Tsukihime PLUS-DISC, который заработал высокую популярность, что привело к полноценному выходу его публикаций на 61 в 30 декабре 2001. Серия больше рассказывает о Сорен Арайа, так что оригинальное издание, Kara no Kyoukai Shi, на главной странице 1998, можно было считать законченным на Спирали Парадокса. Последующие главы можно назвать эпилогом к истории Шики и Микии, изданные летом 1999 в виде . В сентябре 2002 года по серии был выпущен Drama CD основанный на главе «Вид Свысока», причиной послужило то, что это была часть истории с наименьшим действием. На озвучивание голосов персонажей выбрали знаменитых сэйю. Сейчас оно считается редкостью. Были все виды зрелых вопросов в нем, и его существование стирается 6 августа 2004 года издательство выпустило серию как коммерческое издание, которое до сих пор пользуется огромной популярностью, около 5000 ограниченных версий издания новеллы продаётся почти сразу после выпуска. Оба издания Kara no Kyoukai были проданы более чем 500.000 экземпляров. В сентябре 2010 года началась сериализацию, веб-комикс в журнале «Saizensen», художник Sphere Tenku. В первый день фестиваля Type-Moon, Ufotable объявила о предстоящем фильме . Кадры из фильма были показаны в Японии 28 сентября 2013 года. Выпуски Фильмов * 2008-05-21 (Япония DVD 1: 俯瞰風景 — Thanatos) * 2008-06-25 (Япония DVD 2: 殺人考察(前) — …and nothing heart) * 2008-07-23 (Япония DVD 3: 痛覚残留 — ever cry, never life) * 2008-12-17 (Япония DVD 4: 伽藍の洞 — garan-no-dou) * 2009-01-28 (Япония DVD 5: 矛盾螺旋 — Paradox Paradigm) * 2009-07-29 (Япония DVD 6: 忘却録音 — Fairy Tale) * 2009-12-09 (Япония DVD 7: 殺人考察(後) — …not nothing heart) * 2010-07-07 (Франция DVD 1: Thanatos) * 2010-08-11 (Франция DVD 2: Enquête criminelle) * 2010-11-17 (Франция DVD 3: Persistante douleur) * 2011-02-01 (Франция DVD 4: L’abîme dans le temple) * 2011-05-27 (Франция DVD-5: Spirale contradictoire) * 2011-06-22 (Франция DVD 6: Souvenirs Oubliés) * 2011-08-24 (Франция DVD 7: Enquête Criminelle 2.0) * 2010-09-24 (Германия DVD 1: Фильм 1 — Thanatos) * 2010-11-26 (Германия DVD 2: Фильм 2 — Mordverdacht Teil 1) * 2011-01-28 (Германия DVD 3: Фильм 3 — Verbliebener Sinn für Schmerz) * 2011-02-02 (Blu-Ray Disc Box) * 2011-03-25 (Германия DVD 4: Фильм 4 — Der Leere Tempel) * 2011-05-27 (Германия DVD-5: Фильм 5 — Paradoxe Helix) * 2011-07-29 (Германия DVD 6: Фильм 6 — Verlorene Erinnerung) * 2011-09-30 (Германия DVD 7: Фильм 7 — Mordverdacht Teil 2) (Французские DVD издания, содержат французские, немецкие, польские и голландские субтитры) Ссылки Ссылки * [http://www.typemoon.org/kara/index.html Страница на официальном сайте TYPE-MOON, посвящённая Kara no Kyoukai] * [http://www.karanokyoukai.com/ Официальный сайт, посвящённый анимационным фильмам Kara no Kyoukai] en:Kara no Kyoukai Категория:Kara no Kyoukai Категория:Продукция TYPE-MOON Категория:Новелла Категория:Аниме